A Time For Changes
by Hufflepuffection
Summary: A teen who wants more out of life, finds some people who might have what she's looking for. (Absolutely NO romance between the canon characters and my OC)
1. A Start

A/N- I don't own FBAWTFT, everything based around that world belongs to Rowling. I only own this idea and my OC. This is my first time writing a FBAWTFT fanfic. So, no hate if it's not the best... Anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

It was cold. And strangely silent out in the usually chaotic streets. But that afternoon, the world seemed to be put on hold. Some weren't sure what was happening in New York the past few days; rumors were circulating that gangs were terrorizing the city. But there was no debris from any bombs found in any of the locations that had the most damage. The police were stumped. Little did anyone know, the disturbances were bigger than anything they could imagine.

Of course, what concern of this was to the young girl, checking her suitcase for the hundredth time; three blouses, two pairs of knickers and stockings, along with a pair of flat shoes had to be enough for the time being. As the girl blew out most of the candles that littered her room, one remained lit, as day slowly turned into night. As she finished packing the essentials, toothbrush, matches, along with her one way ticket out of New York, she closed her suitcase and shoved it under her bed.

Taking a seat near her open window, she gazed at her small world. Living in an apartment on the first floor could be tedious. But to 16 year old Louise Rudd, what mattered more to her was what was outside. There seemed to be an endless story, if you will, about the people she spotted roaming the streets. She wanted to be part of something like that, but she was as sure as Hell she wasn't going to find it in New York City. Lou's whole life she lived there, but not once did she feel like she could actually be something. And that was why she depended on her ticket so much. It was a ticket for a ship that was preparing to leave three days from now. A chance for her to leave, hopefully forever.

* * *

It had finally turned into night and knowing about this time, especially in Winter, it would mean that nobody was crazy enough to walk about Central Park at night. Nobody except for Lou, of course. She enjoyed having somewhere open where she could be alone and 10:00 at night in the freezing cold wasn't exactly paradise for her, just a small vacation from the apartment she lived in with her parents.

Looking in the mirror, she pulled an old wool coat over herself, that hid her blouse and her waist. She appreciated her skinny build, it made the coat feel much more roomy. As she ruffled her shoulder length, curly red hair out of the collar, she quickly glanced at her face. Her looks? Fair.

The other thing Lou loved about her skinny build, it allowed her to climb out of the window and onto the sidewalk. "Chilly", she said, as she felt the cool night air hit her face. Leaving only a crack open on the sill, the young teen nodded at how stealthily she pulled that off yet again.

Instinctively, she looked around to make sure nobody noticed. It was clear. Smiling, she shoved her hands into her pockets and began to head towards Central Park.

* * *

A block or so later, she made her way to another less populated Avenue, but took her time to stare at the shops; bookstores, cafes, those expensive boutiques, etc. It wasn't until Lou heard a soft buzzing that she realized the sound was coming from her right ear. Naturally, she swatted thinking it to be a fly.

As she continued walking the buzzing returned, but this time it was above her now. Looking up, at first she became blinded by the streetlight, but a few moments later the source came into view.

Stopping in her tracks, Lou realized the "fly" was moving very fast in front of her. But it wasn't a fly at all, from what she could see, it would be best described as a blue moth, honeybee hybrid. Ignoring the urge to swat at it, Lou seemed strongly captivated by it. Not being able to get a good look at it annoyed her very much. "It" however, didn't fly away, but remained flying around her.

"What are you?", asked Lou, knowing full well she wouldn't get a response. She held out her hand, palm up, and a few moments later, the insect plopped into her hand appearing to rest, it was freezing. Smiling, she gently used one finger to pet the mysterious creature.

"Well, I guess you are a new type of species", she muttered, as she leaned against the brick wall next to her. "I suppose your company won't bother me too much." Suddenly she felt ridiculous. Here she was, talking to a bug. But it was company, none the less. "Want to join me in Central Park? I can show you where the pond is, also the one spot I know where it's _perfect_ for taking walks without slipping on the ice", she joked, surprised when he answered her by buzzing. She chuckled. "Okay, then."

She just as gently placed the bug on her shoulder. He adjusted himself so he could sit comfortably next to her left ear. With one last glance at the little bugger, Lou continued to walk, thinking the last minutes of her life were odd.

Making it to the crosswalk, she turned her head just in time to clearly see a heavyset man run to meet a much more slim fellow, who shattered some glass and climbed into a window of the local jewelry store.

* * *

A/N- Yes, this is the one Billywig that had gotten out of Newt's case. I know it's still loose because the last time that Billywig is seen is when Newt is taken to Tina's apartment and it was never seen again... Until now.

Also, I know what you're all thinking. "It's just a tiny little insect, what harm could it do?" Be that as it may, Billywigs are known to sting people and make them levitate. Not dangerous, but still strange and noticeably magical.


	2. Strange

There had to be alarms rigged in the store. It wouldn't take long for the police to get there if they hurried.

Looking around, Lou was surprised more people weren't hearing the commotion that was coming from inside; glass cases being smashed, yelling from the man rampaging through. Why would he be fussing about? He was only stealing jewelry. There was no reason to be screaming your head off. He obviously wasn't the smartest crook. He left his suitcase on the sidewalk.

Behind the corner she had been witnessing the scene, Lou studied the man next to the case who looked nervous. To her, he didn't seem the type to be committing this crime. Hell, neither of them did. They were wearing obnoxiously bright colored suits rather than all black.

Lou wasn't sure where the sudden amount of stupidity came from but she decided to confront the one who most looked like a wimp.

Taking a deep breath, she briskly made her way up to the man, surprised that her little friend stayed on her shoulder. The minute the man noticed her, he appeared more nervous than before. Just the fact that he didn't pull out a gun gave Lou more courage. She finally made her way to him.

"I'm sure you know that the alarms have been triggered and the police are on their way", she said, trying to sound convincing. Of course she didn't believe it herself, for there was a lack of sirens.

The bigger man stopped staring around him and peered down at the teen. "And you thought it would be a great idea to hang around if the cops do come?"

The ruckus could still be heard. Why was that moron making such a mess?

"I'll be honest, I haven't seen any arrests in a while. Plus, I'll just say you held me hostage while your partner in crime was robbing the place", said Lou.

He scoffed. "Just scram, kid", he said motioning for her to beat it.

She wasn't sure why it happened, but at that moment he reminded her of her father. Back when she was seven. She had asked her father to help her deal with a kid in her class that was being a bully. But her father ignored her and told her to leave him alone.

Becoming angry, Lou didn't care if he was a criminal or not. "No. And I can't wait to see you and him carted off to the nut house", she exclaimed. Ignoring him, she glanced towards the man in the store. He had moved on top of another glass case that was falling because of his weight, slanting against the window, which started to crack.

The two bystanders had to back up to avoid the millions of glass shards that were flying into the air along with the man with curly brown hair and blue coat. As he attempted to get up, a small furry creature had run across the street. What was that? A dog? The slim man had gotten up and reached swiftly into his coat pocket. Certain it was a gun, Lou lost interest in watching an arrest. Her instincts told her to run.

Suddenly the bug had starting buzzing again and began to fly around her. She too spun to make sure she kept her eyes on him so he wouldn't get away. She didn't even know what to call the blue moth, so she bellowed the first thing that came to mind. "Pond! Pond! Come back!"

After a few more minutes of chasing Pond, she finally managed to catch him. He attempted to escape but he must have realized it was she who had caught him; he once again relaxed. Sighing, Lou put Pond back on her shoulder and turned to see where the men had gone.

They could be seen running across the street while hundreds upon hundreds of pieces of jewelry were flying towards them. Lou had to duck just as a tiara flew over her head and landed on the ground. Her thoughts were going wild. What was happening? It didn't help the fact that a ring had hit her straight in the face, scraping against her cheek. That was going to leave a mark.

Dodging some more trinkets, she ran over to the men who were staring into another window. Panting, Lou had to hold her breath as she stared wide eyed at the furry duckbilled creature that was sticking inside the window that seemed to be in a gelatin like state.

"What is that thing?!", she asked.

The bigger man held the ugly suitcase, prepared to open it and made the same gesture he had before. "I said scram, kid!"

" _You_ can shut it!", shrieked Lou as she noticed both men were covered in valuables. They were just _screaming_ theft. She pointed back to the squirming furball. "And what _is_ that?!"

"A Niffler. _That_ is the reason Newt was trashing the place", said the plump one. The other guy immediately glared at his friend, as if silently telling him he shouldn't have spoken.

Just from what he said made it all the harder for Lou to comprehend.

The man she assumed was Newt, sighed. "Yes, this is my Niffler. Little bugger. Might still have a few gems with him", he said. A Brit. He stepped forward and used both hands to grasp the Niffler. It only took a few tugs, but he was free of his trap. "Stand back", he muttered, not meeting Lou's eyes. "Jacob, if you please."

"Jacob" kneeled down with the case and opened the latches as he eyed Newt.

Newt also kneeled and very quickly opened his case, shoving the Niffler inside. And just as quick as he opened it, he closed it.

"You're going to kill it if it's in there!", half whispered, half yelled Lou. She wasn't sure why they were smiling at each other as they stood up. These two were crazy.

Dusting himself off, Newt placed the suitcase next to him as he tried to appear casual. "Not likely. Trust me."

* * *

A/N - Sorry this is short. Future chapters will be longer, with more dialogue, lol! Plus, thank you to the reviews!


	3. Understanding

The brief minutes Lou took to stare at the men in front of her made her forget all about first impressions. She studied the one called Jacob; still thinking he wasn't the agressive type, helped the fact that the annoyed look he was giving her didn't faze her. "Newt" on the other hand gave her the impression that he was passive enough to be put in his place. Especially if he wasn't even going to look at her directly.

"Why was that dog loose in the jewelry store anyway? Terrible thing to bring if you were going to rob it. And I suggest you take it out of that case before it suffocates!"

The curly haired man scoffed standing a bit hunched, as he held the case close to him. "First off it's my Niffler, not a dog, second I was merely retrieving him before he could cause anymore damage."

"That wasn't what was causing the damage. _You_ were", said Lou as a matter-of-factly. She took another moment to study them. "Who are you anyway?"

"Newt Scamander", he said, twitching his head this way and that. "And this is Mr. Kowalski, my-", he paused. "Acquaintance, if you will. And you are?", he asked, holding out his hand to her.

Lou glared at it for a moment and thought about shaking it but decided against it. She shoved her hands back in her pockets and gave them hard looks. "Lou. Lou Rudd."

Newt immediately seeing as though he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, he figured it best to retrieve what was hidden inside his coat pocket. "Yes, well Miss Rudd, if you could do me the pleas-", he paused again as he stared not at Lou but at her shoulder. She followed his gaze to find him fixated on Pond. "That's my Billywig! Where did you find him?", asked Newt as he took a step closer to her.

Taking a step back, Lou became quite protective and felt ridiculous at the fact it was because of an insect. She clenched her eyebrows together. "Stop making names up. Honestly, Nifflers and Billy, Billy, whatever it was you said. You're a loon!", she stated as she turned to leave.

Scuffling could be heard behind her but before she had a chance to turn around, she felt a hand grab her forearm. "Please, please just wait", said the Brit.

But in an instant Lou yelped and immediately turned and punched Newt in the stomach. Taking a few more steps back, she watched as the case was dropped and how Jacob rushed to the side of the man gasping for air. On any other occasion Lou might have felt overjoyed at seeing how much pain she caused. But this man seemed pathetic enough trying to maintain his composure. Granted he hadn't intended to harm her but all the same.

Lou's expression turned from violated to concern as she moved forward. Picking the case up, she waited until Newt had caught his breath to hand it back to him.

"You're out of your mind", said Jacob.

"I'm sorry. I _really_ am. I just, don't like to be touched. Not just by complete strangers but by anyone to be honest", she apologized.

Newt shook his head as if he understood and gripped his case in his hands once more. "I'll have to remember that", he said calmly. "But if you please, I will need him back", he said gesturing to Pond.

"Is Pond your pet?", asked Lou, grasping the Billywig off her shoulder and into her chilled hands.

"You, you named him?", asked Newt confused.

"Yes. Didn't you?", she asked. "Any pet owner has to have a name for their pet. Of course, he isn't mine." Hesitantly, she handed the buzzing insect into Newt's hands. Just by the quick exchange Lou felt and could see the hard sores and scars that covered them. "Please don't hurt him", she pleaded.

"Thank you. I would never", Newt said, smiling at her. She smiled back. He repeated the act of quickly opening the case and shoving the creature inside and closing it back up again.

The trio stood together and let a brief moment of silence pass.

"Are you a magician? Is that why you have that case with you? Because if you are, you must be a good one", said Lou, trying to make lighter conversation.

"Um, you're somewhat correct. I'm a Mag-, Zoologist. I care for creatures I find all over the world. Bit of a needed profession in my opinion."

"And you keep them in your suitcase?", asked Lou. "Seems unsafe in general." She turned to Jacob. "And what are you? A banker?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Don't talk about those guys. I've had enough of those Bigwigs", he grumbled.

Suddenly the street in front of them echoed with the sounds of blaring sirens, and their sight was obscured by the flashing lights. Not to mention an automobile had stopped just inches from them with five or six policemen piling out with guns pointed at them.

It had once again dawned on the three strangers that they were still covered in trinkets that couldn't be shaken off. Jacob and Lou had lifted their hands in the air listening to the policemen yelling at them to freeze.

"They went that way officer", said Jacob unconvincingly as he pointed up the sidewalk.

"Oh shut up", said Lou.

Jacob took a moment to look at her. "You shut u-", he paused. "L-lion!"

Sure enough, there was a full grown lion lazily walking up to them all. What in the world? The cops took more interest in the roaring beast rather than 3 thieves.

Newt chuckled. "You know, New York is considerably more interesting than I expected."

Lou raised an eyebrow at him as she continued lifting her arms over her head. "You're unbelievable. You're from England, I presume? Then why do I get the feeling you don't get out much?", she said.

"Sorry to disagree with you", he said. Taking advantage of the lack of attention, Newt made a quick decision. He leaned closer to Lou so he could whisper in her ear. "Forgive me", he said.

Before she could ask why, Newt had grabbed her wrist along with Jacob's and a few moments later, Lou felt as though all the air had been sucked out of her lungs.

* * *

A/N - Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Detour

As Lou knelt on the ground, she immediately felt nothing but the cold wind hitting her face once again along with the urge to ralph. Looking up, she realized that her and the other two weren't being cornered by the police nor intimidated by the loose lion. They weren't even on the sidewalk with all the damage and commotion, but on a side street that was filled with trash cans and a rat or two.

Standing up, she glanced between Jacob and Newt who were making sure nobody else was around. Jacob seemed to be the only one who noticed her expression of pure confusion.

"How d-, how?", she uttered.

"I felt that way too. You get used to it after a couple times", said Jacob, turning to Newt. "Didn't you want to go to Central Park? Why not just apparent there?"

"Apparate, Jacob. And if that Murtlap bite has already affected you to it's full extent, it isn't safe to Disapparate again. You might get splinched. Besides, now would probably be the best time to Oblivate her", said Newt, motioning to Lou.

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Good call."

Not enjoying the sense they were ganging up on her, Lou held her hands up. "Wait, I just want answers. Who are you, really?", she asked Newt. He relaxed his shoulders, standing up straight, but he only took a few looks at her before talking to the ground.

"I know most Muggles, like you and Jacob don't believe in the existence of witches and wizards, but there are and-"

"Of course there's no such thing as that! Magic isn't real", gawked Lou. She immediately forgot for a split second of what happened the past hour and went back to her skepticism. "There can't be." But she thought about it all again, trying desperately to think of something rational. "So, you're not a Zoologist?"

"Well, I really wasn't lying about that. I'm a Magizoolgist. I do indeed travel the world for the creatures I plan on writing about, in a book, I mean", said Newt, finally staring at her.

"And are you a, a wizard too?", asked Lou. Jacob scoffed.

"No, I'm not", Jacob scoffed.

A thought occurred to Lou, a stupid yet hopeful thought. "Why were you going to Central Park?", she asked.

Newt looked taken back. He obviously hadn't expected this excited outburst, especially from someone who for the little time he had known her to be ecstatic. "My Erumpent might be there, she enjoys open spaces. Speaking of which we really must be going. I swear, how many Muggles are going to be involved?"

"Muggle?"

"Someone with no magic. You get used to that, too", informed Jacob.

Lou rolled her eyes. She hated that he knew something she didn't. Like she was a Kindergartener learning to read. "Well, I want to come. Maybe I can help", she said, continuing before either of them could speak. "I know that's not saying much, but I was going there anyway. And maybe-", she hesitated. "maybe you could tell me more about your work. You travel the world you said?"

It took much more convincing than she realized, but Lou smiled in satisfaction when Newt agreed she could go, only based on the fact they were wasting time. Not to mention he was going to Obliviate her after this was over anyway.

Before they could go to their destination, Lou managed to persuade them to go to her building first. She had to get her suitcase, especially since it seemed as though the Erumpent wasn't the only creature loose. And she didn't know how long it would take. As they walked, Newt and Jacob informed her of all the events that happened that day, while also giving her brief information about the wizarding world in the UK. From what Newt was telling her, it all sounded amazing.

Then again, those group of people who were completely against the idea of witches weren't to be messed with. Whenever Lou would see them, this guy kept trying to give her among others pamphlets on how witchcraft was evil. They didn't bother her, for she never had taken one, but the little blonde girl with the group would glare at anyone who wouldn't take one. Bunch of freaks, she thought.

"So, this school, Hog-Hogwarts?", she asked Newt as he walked beside her. He nodded. "I'm guessing Muggles aren't allowed?"

"No. But if a child happened to be Muggleborn, they'd still be accepted", said Newt. They made it to the front door of her building. The two of them looked at her as she hesitated.

"Um, wait here", she said. Ignoring the confusion on their faces, she ran to her window that remained open to her relief. Naturally, she opened it and climbed through. She briskly ran out of her roomand into the hall. Holding her breath, Lou took a peek into her parents bedroom. They were sound asleep, so she closed their door as quietly as she could. She figured the place looked acceptable enough to let her acquaintances inside. It wasn't that she was worried about letting them in. They didn't have anything valuable in the least. This thought comforted her enough to open the door and gesture them in. "But you have to be quiet!", she whispered.

As quickly and as silent as they could possibly be, they were in and the door was closed. Lou took off her coat, and told them they could do the same; Jacob had taken his off and set it down. Newt didn't appear comfortable enough to make himself at home, for he remained bundled up, firmly holding his case. The kitchen was a small room, so they made their way into the living room. Lou had turned on the lights. "I just need to get something. Figured you could wait here so you don't freeze." With one last look, she returned upstairs.

A few moments past as Newt looked about the room. He saw a single picture of a little redheaded girl hanging on the wall. She wasn't smiling. Jacob tapped him on the shoulder. "Newt, let's just go. In this situation, do you really want a kid tagging along? Especially if you're in trouble just having me with ya?"

Before Newt could answer, a few bangs could be heard from the steps. Lou did her best to remain subtle at the fact that her suitcase couldn't possibly be making too much noise. "Okay. This isn't much. Just the essentials I need." As she moved closer to the center of the room, she realized what Newt must have been looking at; he tried to look as though he were looking out the window.

She smirked. "Yeah, that uh. That's the only picture of me. Ma and Da figured they only needed one. I haven't had a decent picture of me since I was able to walk." Nonchalantly, she tried to make it look like this fact didn't bother her, but Newt's look of concern made her feel uneasy. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N - Also for those who have realized this fanfic isn't say, a complex one. You are correct. Mostly because I don't have the time or patience to type an incredibly long chapter. This is just an easy fic. Also because the last time I wrote an incredibly long fic, it was terrible. Anyway, enjoy and remember to review! :)


	5. Cat and Mouse

A/N - Remember to enjoy and review!

* * *

There was indeed destruction near Central Park, more so in the zoo itself. Most of the structures had been blown to bits, the rest on the verge of collapsing all together.

As the trio got closer to the abandoned tourist trap, they had to dodge the Ostrich that was sprinting toward them; Jacob staggered a bit to keep it from running into him. He immediately glared at Lou, who snickered at his expense.

If the creature was as big as Newt said, Lou was confused as to why he hadn't brought anything useful to capture it, then again, that same night it was revealed to her that magic was real, so what did she know?

As she watched him pull out protective gear from his case, she was even more confused as to why he thought he was going to put it on her. She raised her fist in a threatening manner, reminding him that she didn't like being touched. Hesitant at first, Newt got the hint, and put it on Jacob instead, along with a helmet; Lou snickered again.

"Now there's absolutely nothing for you two to worry about", said Newt with a confidence they had never heard him use before.

"Has anyone believed you when you told them not to worry", asked Jacob.

"Well, my philosophy is worrying means you suffer twice", said Newt just before running ahead of them deeper into what was left of the zoo.

Jacob and Lou followed, both quite unsure of the reasons they were still going along with this strange man.

"You really do look great", joked Lou. She finally started to kind of warm up to Jacob. Even though he seemed to notice, he wouldn't be swayed so easily. He smirked none the less.

The pair caught up with the Magizoologist, who had pulled a small vile from his pocket and poured some of the contents on his wrist. He then handed the vile to Jacob. "Musk, she's mad for it", said Newt. He kept his eyes locked on the giant Rhino like creature standing in one of the enclosures, as she cornered an agitated Hippopotamus. Seeing as how she was distracted, Newt had walked a few feet behind her, opened his case on the ground, and started to preform an unusual type of dance.

His companions stared at each other before continuing to watch from behind a brick wall as the Erumpent now turned her attention to the Brit shaking his bosom around, and rolling on the ground.

"And here I thought he was a genius", piped up Lou.

"Really?", asked Jacob.

"No, that was sarcasm."

Jacob chuckled. "You have to admit, he is something else."

"And if by something you mean complete loon, you are correct", laughed Lou. She truly never had met anyone like Mr. Scamander. Granted he did seem like a bit of an oddity, but that didn't always have to be a bad thing. If he was to be a professional and was trusted enough to care for these creatures, who was to say he wasn't truly a genius? Wizard or not? After what seemed like an eternity, the creature had rolled on its back and was about to roll over the case. Lou wasn't sure why Newt looked excited if his precious case was going to be crushed. Staring next to her, she saw Jacob smelling the vile, and from his expression it couldn't have smelt good.

The next moments went by in a flash. The Erumpent had suddenly became interested in Jacob, since the musk had been dumped on him seemed to have a stronger affect. It was a good thing for that protective gear, for the wannabe baker had become the target of the charging beast that was determined to do whatever she wanted with him.

The moment the Erumpent had run into the walls, she caused them to explode creating even more rubble. Lou had to dodge most of the debris as pieces of bricks had landed on top of her as she had fell, trying to shield her head with her suitcase. As soon as the ground had stopped shaking, she quickly stood up and started to dust herself off as she looked around, hearing Jacob's cries for help. Nearly tripping her way over towards Newt, she saw him kneeling next to one of the monkeys playing with a stick. Why was he wasting time trying to deal with a stupid animal. The minute he saw her stumbling towards him, he gestured for her to stop.

"What are you doing?!", she whispered, kneeling next to him.

Newt panted, trying to keep his attention on the wild animal that was biting the stick. "My wand...no, no. Don't do that!" The monkey started to bang the wand on the ground.

Without needing him to explain more, Lou understood on how important it was to get it back. Placing her suitcase on the ground, she opened it, reaching one hand in and pulled out the matches she had packed. Closing the case, she lit one of the matches and held it out arms length as the flame was blazing. "Look, pretty", she said, attempting to get the monkey's attention. The minute she threw the lit match over into the snow, the monkey had smashed the wand on the ground, causing him to fly backwards before he ran towards the small air of smoke.

Retrieving his wand, Newt looked it over to be sure it wasn't as broken as it already appeared. Adjusting his wand he had placed inside his coat, he stared down near the frozen lake where Jacob was being chased by the heated Erumpent.

Ecstatic, Newt turned to the ginger. "Lou, do you trust me?"

She was taken back, she stopped trusting people long ago. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

There was a split second of them staring hard into each others eyes. Not meaning to, she absentmindedly nodded.

Taking that as a yes, Newt grabbed her sleeve. They disapparated.


	6. Poll

Check out the poll in my bio and be sure to vote! Also, leave me your theories on why Lou is running away in a review. Tell me how you imagine her parents and how you think they act towards her. I like reading your opinions.


End file.
